Ikkitousen
Japanese Title: 一騎当千 English Title: Battle Vixens Italian Title: Ikki Tousen - La Battaglia delle Supermaggiorate German Title: Dragon Girls: Ikki Tousen Spanish Title: Angeles Guerreros Portuguese Title: Anjos Guerreiros Russian Title: Школьные войны Chinese Title: 一騎當千 First Season: Ikkitousen: Battle Vixens In the Kanto region of Japan, seven high schools take place in a turf war for territorial supremacy: Nanyo Academy, Kyosho Academy, Seito Academy, Yoshu Academy, Rakuyo High School, Gogun High School, and Yoshu Private School. The fighters of each school bear the sacred jewels called magatama, which contains the essence of warriors from the Three Kingdoms era of Ancient China 1800 years ago, as well as their fates. Hakufu Sonsaku, the descendant of legendary conqueror Sun Ce, is a highly skilled fighter with a strong sense of personality who goes to Nanyo Academy where her cousin Koukin Shuuyu attends under her mother's request. Her destiny, as with her predecessor, was to conquer all of the schools. But there is a darker and more dangerous side to her fate, one that may change the entire course of history forever. Second Season: Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny 'Plot' Loosely based on the novel "Romance of the Three Kingdoms", modern day Japan sees a similar struggle for power between different rival schools with the three strongest being: Kyosho Academy led by Sousou Moutoku, Nanyo Academy by Sonsaku Hakufu, and Ryuubi Gentoku from Seito High School. Together these three tousei, each with their own mangatama, fight for the honour of becoming ikki tousen and fulfilling their fated destiny through battle and conquest. 'OVAS: Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny: Sekiheki Onsen Dai Kessen' English Title: Ikkitousen Dragon Destiny: Great Battle at the Red Cliffs Hot Springs This is a 6 OVA episodes featuring the female cast in a hot spring setting. Third Season: Ikkitousen: Great Guardians 'Plot' Preparing for the battles to come, tournaments and to fight against new opponents from over the world, Hakufu is working to have enough money to make her dream true. But she doesn't consider that old and new allies and enemies will come to scene, and also being a weak leader to the eyes of her companions. A sister also appears. She doesn't even know her mom's past so better to start from the local stuff before attempting to go worldwide. 'OVAS: Ikkitousen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay Dangerous Jobs' Japanese Title: バトルツアークラブ･セクシーコスプレ♥危険なアルバイト♥ Fourth Season: Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor The main fighters are summoned to a tournament that involves the heads of all the schools. But some of the heads send their trust fighters in their place. They don't realize that the tournament is just the face of a conspiracy to take over the clans. Hakufu now has a disciple as crazy and skilled as her and due to her laziness the disciple ends on the tournament in the place of her master. Now they must prove that the destiny imposed by the souls of the fighters living in their own is not always an absolute law. 'Episode List' OVA: Ikkitousen: Shuugaku Toushi Keppuuroku English Title: Ikki Tousen in Kyoto Airdate: November 12, 2011 Nanyo Academy along with the other Kanto schools hold class trips to Kyoto. Old rivalries break out, between the schools, but as if that wasn't bad enough, Kyoto's fighters also show up in full force to challenge the Kanto schools' fighters. OVAS: Ikkitousen: Extravaganza Epoch Two sequel OVAS from the series. Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Ikkitousen Page Category:Ongoing